


Undress to Impress

by RollyPratt



Series: Vignettes [2]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: 500 words, F/M, It’s not perfect but I like it, Prompt Challenge, drunk!Casey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollyPratt/pseuds/RollyPratt
Summary: Casey comes home drunk and Derek regrets his entire life.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Series: Vignettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040726
Comments: 20
Kudos: 57
Collections: Look What Discord Made Me Do





	Undress to Impress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cookie_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_Queen/gifts).



> Dedicated to Cookie, who coaxed me into writing something during my burn-out. I love you.
> 
> Inspired by the quote:
> 
> _“You dress to impress," I said approvingly._
> 
> _"No, Angel." He leaned in, his teeth softly grazing my ear. "I undress to impress.”_
> 
> _\- Becca Fitzpatrick, Finale (Hush, Hush, #4)_

Derek was watching TV when Casey stumbled into the apartment, giggling drunkenly to herself. He heard the telltale thump of her shoes hitting the ground as she took them off, and the light patter of her feet down the corridor as she made her way to the living room.

“ _Deeeeer-eeeeek_!” Casey called out in that whiny tone of voice he recognized. 

He sighed. She was a clingy drunk. She was also a _horny_ drunk, which would appall sober!Casey in a heartbeat.

“Over here,” Derek muttered when Casey clumsily walked past him, stopping her on her path to his bedroom.

She smiled prettily when she saw him and immediately launched herself at him, crawling into his lap, her very short dress bunching up over her hips as her legs spread to hug each side of his thighs. Her sweet breath ghosted over his face. “Der-beaaaaar.”

Far from unaffected by the feeling of a warm, giggling Casey on top of him, Derek needed a moment to gather himself. While somewhat used to her touchy-feely-flirty attentions, she had never outright thrown herself at him before. She must have been _wasted_.

“Hey, party girl.” Derek grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from nuzzling his neck, barely covering the shiver running through him. His breathing was already falling short as she squeezed her legs around him. “Have fun tonight?”

“Oooooh, yessss.” Casey’s smile was wide and wicked, allowing him a peek at the naughty girl that lay behind her snooty exterior. She pushed through his weak grip and pushed her chest against his, her nose gently brushing over his cheek on it’s way to his ear. “Fun, fun, _fun._ ”

“Uhuh,” Derek stuttered as her hands roamed over his chest. He grasped her shoulders again, his only anchor to reality. “Not _too much_ fun, I hope?”

“Not _yet._ ”

Her almost childish twittering was like a vice around his heart. She sounded so young and carefree, he liked that for her. Sometimes he wished she could unwind like that naturally in front of him, without the help of alcohol. If she ever decided to act on her impulses when sober… but she wouldn’t.

“No, no,” he said as convincingly as he could, helping her up as he pushed himself out of his chair. “No more fun for tonight. It’s bedtime.”

“But-“ Casey pouted, grudgingly allowing him to drag her to her room. “You haven’t seen everything yet.”

Derek’s eyes tentatively roamed over her, the dress twisted sideways left the tops of her breasts uncovered. It was still bunched up dangerously high above her thighs, barely hiding the front of her crotch. He got enough of a peek to know the colour of her underwear.

“I’ve seen enough.” Her sad frown made him want to throw her a bone. “Um, impressive dress.”

“Oh, Der,” Casey chided slowly, her voice sultry as she turned around on him, crowding him behind the door to her room. “I don’t _dress_ to impress…”

Without waiting for his retort, she strode languidly towards her bed and pushed one strap of her dress off her shoulder. It fell to the ground.

As he feared, she wasn’t wearing a bra. It was a tragic turn of events for Derek’s sanity when Casey fell down on her bed, arching her back above the mattress and pushing her chest up for his perusal.

“I _undress_ to impress. You like it?”

Derek fled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also an unofficial deleted scene from Cookie_Queen’s _Designing Crossroads_. I write fanfiction for her fanfiction because she is that good.


End file.
